


Любовь это... / Love Is...

by Shenno, WTF Les Miserables 2021 (WTF_Les_Miserables_2021)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon enjoltaire death on one art sorry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenno/pseuds/Shenno, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Les_Miserables_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Les%20Miserables%202021
Summary: Любовь это... рисовать отп на День св. Валентина.Love is... drawing otp for the Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Les Miserables 2021 WTF, Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021





	Любовь это... / Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Arts reference the popular in post-Soviet countries "Love Is..." [gums](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/725290714965166918/).


End file.
